Expect the Unexpected
by Slytherin Ice Princess of War
Summary: She hates him. He loathes her. But what happens when things change and feelings grow? Expect the Unexpected.
1. info

Information about the main character

Name: Misty Ann Prince

Birthday: August 31

Parents: Evanlegine and Andre Prince

Siblings: Alexander Prince(twin)

Godparent: Nymphadora Tonks

Blood Status: Pureblood

Age: 13 [Changes as the story goes on]

House: Gryffindor

Best Friends: Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, -more.

Enemies: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson.

Species: Witch, Metamorphmagus, Part Veela.

* * *

**Other info:**

~Is a Metamorphmagus; Can change appearance; hair and eyes change depending on their mood.

~Doesn't get along very well with her twin brother, Alex. But they don't hate each other either.

~Dad died when she was 7. He's the cousin of Eileen Prince, who is Severus Snape's mother.

~Dad died because of a heart disease

~Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team

~Alex is in Slytherin and best friends with Draco

~Mom was a Gryffindor; Dad in Slytherin

~Misty is just like her godmother, Nyohadora Tonks

~Is scared of the killing curse

~Doesn't care about blood status; Hates stuck up Purebloods ~Trouble Maker, Prankster, Smart, Likes Singing, Quiet at times, Bad Tempered, Eats/Sleeps a lot, Friendly, Energetic, Sneaky, Brave, Protective

_When eyes/hair turned_

~Red, means Anger

~Blue, means Sad

~Pink, means Embarrassed/Shy

~Purple, means Love

~White, means Scared


	2. 2 Years Earlier Letter

_Misty's Point of View_

"No Alex, I didn't put the spiders in you closet!" I yelled while running away from my twin brother.

Yes, I did put spiders on his closet, but don't tell him that. Ilike pranking you see.  
I love laughing, and pranking is the best way to get there.

"Yes you did! Mum, Misty put spiders on my closet!" Alex whined.

Mum came in the living room while shaking her head in disapproval, "You two should be more nicer to each other."

"Alex bothers me too much!" I screamed.

Alex glared at me, "Misty pranks me too much!"

Mum said nothing but sat down on a seat, "You two should really learn how to act your age, perhaps going to Hogwarts would be a good thing." She smiled, showing us a letter.

"What is Hogwarts?" Alex asked.

I took the letter, " I don't know what it is, but it sounds interesting."

Mum smiled widely and said, "Hogwarts is a school for Witches and Wizards like yourselves. You will learn how to use magic."

"Wicked! So we have magic powers?!" Alex asked excitedly.

Mum nodded, "Read the letters."

I then happiily teared the envelope apart, and started reading the magical letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Cofed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Misty Ann Prince,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Then there was the list of school supplies and directions.

"Woah! So we are going to Hogwarts?!" i exclaimed.

"Well, it's either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons Acadamy, Hogwarts is better." Mum said.

"Is it nice there?" I asked curiously. "I mean, do theh let you prank people and stuff?"

Alex groaned, "You and your pranks."

"Sorry, it's not my fault I don't like boring people." I frowned, punching his shoulder.

"Hey!"

And that's when I started runninh towards my room.  
I'm so excited for Hogwarts!  
Only Seven days...


	3. 2 Years Earlier Diagon Alley

**{Text will always be in Misty's Point of View unless stated otherwise}**

* * *

Here we are, at the Diagon Alley place that mum told us about.  
It's where we're going to get all the school supplies for Hogwarts.

"Alright kids, I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to buy your books, then to Madame Malkin's shop for your uniform. You two will meet me there alright?" Mum ordered.

"Okay" Alex and I replied in unison. Oh yes, we do that twin thing too.

"Where to go first?" I asked, looking around the place. There are so many witches dressed in robes.

Alex looked at the lists, "We need a wand."

"I think that shop sells them." I said, pointing at the building on my right. The building says 'Ollivanders'

"C'mon" Alex dragged me over to the store. We entered, but find only a boy with round glasses. "Hi, are you the store owner?" I asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Misty, he's our age! He's probably here for a wand too." He turned to the boy, "What's your name?"

The boy stuttered, "M-my name is H-Harry."

"Hello harry I'm Misty Prince, nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, shaking his hand energetically. I'm a friendly person alright.

Alex sighed, "I'm her twin brother, Alex Prince."

"Ah, here's your wand, it would be 7 Galleons." An Old man came in with a box.

Harry slowly took the box and gave the man the galleons. Just then, a giant-like man arrived, carrying an owl. "'Ello 'Arry, I've got you 'yer present." He had a funny accent on him.

"Thank you!" Harry said, looking at the owl in awe. "I'm going to call him Hedwig."

"Nice name" I said, giving him a smile.

"Come along 'Arry, we've got more places to go." The man said.

Harry waved at us before walking out. The old man cleared his throat, "The Prince Twins are here I see."

"Hi Mister, I'm Misty." I said, jumping up and down. "Can I get my wand now?"

He chuckled, "Hold on a minute." he walked to the back of the store, searching for wands.

Alex turned to me, "Can you possibly get anymore annoying? You are too hyper and energetic! Be calm for at least an hour!"

"No" I said, sticking my tongue out.

The old man was back, I think he's Mr. Ollivander, came back with 6 wands. He gave me three and Alex the other three.  
The first one, I gave it a flick and the windows broke.  
Second one, a flower vase broke.  
The last one, as soon as I got my hand on it, it felt like it was meant to be mine.  
I gave it a flick, and all the things I broke was fixed.

"Wicked." I grinned, giving Mr. Ollivander the 7 Galleons.

"An eager one I see." He chuckled. "You have a Phoenix Feather, Tweleve and Three-Quarter inches, Slightly Springy."

We waited for Alex to get his wand, and he got the same wand as mine...  
"You two are the twins of the twins." Ollivander commented before we got out.

"Bye Mr. Ollivander!" I yelled before walking out. "Copy cater! I got this wand first!"

Alex groaned, "It's not my fault the wand chose me!"

I was about to make a comment, but a croaking noise got my attention. It was Eeyelops Owl Emporium &amp; Magical Menagerie pet shop. "Hey, we can take a pet right? I'm going to buy one." I said. running inside the store.

I looked around the place and saw lots of owls, cats, even toads. I found this little owl, it was white but it had some blue parts, and the eyes are grey and blue.  
It was my favourite colour combination. Grey, Blue and White.

"I'm am going to buy you and I shall call you... Star!"

The owl hooted and tilted its head. Yup, I'm so getting her. Itook the cage and carried it to the counter, paid for it, then left the place.  
Alex was standing outside the store impatiently tapping his foot. "About time!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bookstore. Did I mention he is older than me? By Seven minutes.

We got to the Flourish and Blotts, finding mum talking to another lady, who was holding a boy's hand.  
I ran beside mum and showed her star, "Look mum! I've got a wand and an owl! Her name is Star!"

Mum smiled and said, "Good job dear, what about Alex?"

"He didn't want an owl or a cat or a toad." I said, looking at the boy in front of me. "Hello!"

"Hi" He said, looking me up and down. I'm Draco Malfoy, Pureblood."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm Misty Prince, Pureblood." I said, mocking him. "It doesn't even matter, blood is just blood. Who cares if you're Pureblood or not."

He frowned, "Blood matters. You should be lucky you're not a mudblood."

I gasped and glared at him, "That is not a nice word!"

Alex came up beside me, "Grow up Misty. I'm Alex, her twin brother."

They shook hands and smirk evilly. I have a feeling those two are going to get on really well.  
And the opposite between me and Draco.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow **

**Please review.**

**Leah, X**


	4. 2 Years Earlier Train ride and Sorting

"Bye mum, I promise I'll writte! Can't say the same thing about Alex though." I snickered, waving at mum.

Alex and I entered the Hogwarts train, looking around for a compartment. "You should go make friends. I'm going to look for Draco." He said, leaving me all alone.

I sigh and walked around the train. I found a compartment that had a girl reading a book, and a boy petting a toad. I slid the door open and asked, "Um, can i sit with you guys?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

I smiled happily and sat down next to the boy. "My name is Misty Prince."

"Neville Longbottom." The boy said with a funny smile.

The girl extended her hand, "Hermione Granger."

I shook it and said, "Niice to meet you!" Hermione was quite pretty, though it would be better if her hair wasn't frizzy.  
Neville isn't bad either, he looks nice and friendly.

I looked out the window and started a conversation, "What house do you guys want to be in?"

"Probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor is fine." Hermione said.

Neville replied with, "Uh... Gryffindor, but I would probably be in Hufflepuff."

"You never know. I want to be in Gryffindor! Roar!" I roared like a lion, making both of them laugh. "If I don't get into Grffindor, I would like to be in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Slytherin is okay, but not a big fan of it. Even though my dad was in Slytherin."

My dad... I don't talk about him much, but I do know that he's always here with me, watching.  
Somewhere in heaven.

"Oh no Trevor!" Neville gasped, watching as his toad jumped out of his lap, out of the compartment. "He's always sneaking off!"

"Don't worry Neville, we'll help you find him." I offered. "Hermione?"

She nodded, "I'm going to search up in the right side of the train, Misty, you go left. Neville, try to seek it around the compartment here."

We both nodded oand do as she said. I went over to the left side of the train, and noticed it was the Slytherin area of the train. I found a compartment that holds Draco, two rather chubby boys, my brother, a weird looking girl, and a dark skinned decent boy.

"Alex!" I screamed as I opened their compartment door.

"Bloody hell, break my ear, why don't you?" Draco sneered sarcastically.

I ignored him and looked at Alex, "Have you seen a toad?"

"What? Why would i see a toad?" He asked confused.

I shrugged, "I was just asking, A boy named Neville has lost one."

Alex grinned, "I see you did find a friend."

"That's too bad, you could have been friends with us." The pug-faced girl said, looking me up and down. "You look like someone who will be in Hufflepuff."

"I think that's a compliment. You look like someone who would ger in Slytherin. And no that's not a good thing.

"Why not? It's the best house in Hogwarts!" Draco exclaimed, with the two chubby boys nodding.

The dark skinned one seemed quiet. "Hey you, you're the quiet one, I like yyou. What's your name?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Uh, Blaise Zabini." He said.

"I'm M-"

"Misty Prince, yeah. These guys were just talking about you just now." He said, pointing at Draco and Alex.

I frowned, "Well then! I'm gonna go out now. See you around."

Draco glared at me one more time before I was completely out of sight.  
Now what did I do to make him hate me?

I got back from the compartment and found Hermione frowning and Neville still looking worried. "What happened?"

"Still can't find Trevor." Neville sighed.

"Don't worry Neville, he'll come up sooner or later. What happened to you, Hermione?"

She huffed, "Well have you heard of Harry Potter? He's on the train!"

I gasped, "Really? That's great!" I know Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived, but I'm not gonna fan girl over him or whatnot.

"The thing is, he's sitting with the weirdest boy ever!"

"Who?"

"His name is Ron Weasley, he has red hair, freckles, eats too much, disgusting, doesn't know a thing, and ugh." She groaned.

I laughed, "Sounds like your in love."

She rolled her eyes and said, "We're here at Hogwarts."

And she was right, out the window, you can see the Hogwarts castle. It's beautiful!

* * *

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher." An oldish lady said, scanning everyone in the room. "Behind these doors is the Great Hall. You will be joining your classmates. But first of all, you must get sorted into your rightful house. There are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Draco smirked at the name, "Best one." He whispered to Alex. I was behind them, so I could see and hear everything.

"You have the oppertunity to earn points for your hous. The one who has the most points at the end of the school year will win the house cup-"

Before she could finish, Neville jumped in, "Trevor!" He got the toad in front of the teacher, getting laughter from people. "One moment please." McGonagall walked away.

"It's true then!" Draco spat. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said, looking at the kid with the glasses.

Wait a minute! That's the boy I met in Ollivanders! Harry... is Harry Potter! Wow, How can I be so stupid, not seeing the scar on his forehead!

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said, walking in front of Harry. Harry's friend, the redhead, let out a chuckle, getting Draco's attention. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours! Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley!" He said the name like it was some sort of poison. Draco turned back to Harry, "Soon you'll find out that some Wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help ypu there." He said, offering his hand.

Harry scowled and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

I smiled at his attitude, I like him!  
Professor McGonagall came back and said, "We're ready for you now!"

The door opened, revealing a huge room with four long tables. Those must be the houses. I looked up at the ceiling and found a night sky?

"It's not a real sky. It's bewitched, just so it can look like a real sky." Hermione said out of nowhere. "I read about it in Hogwarts, a History."

That's when I realized shee's going to be a smart person. I like her too. Also the red head, I like him because he laughed at Draco's name...

"When I call your name, you shall come forth and I will place the hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, Hermione Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and nervously sat up on the stool. The hat started speaking?v"Hmm, right, right then... Grffindor!"

The red table cheered as Hermione happily sat down with them.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked like a boss to the stool, and before the hat touched his head, it yelled out,"Slytherin!"

Draco smirked and sat down at the cheering green table.

"Ron Weasley."

Harry's friend gulped and sat down on the stool. "Aha! Another Weasley? I know what to do with you... Gryffindor!"

Ron sighed in relief and went to the Gryffindor table, next to 2 identical twins who looked like Ron. Must be his brothers?

I looked at the teacher's table, and found a greasy haired man who was staring at Harry. Harry touched his forehead as he yelped in pain. "You okay Harry?"

"I'm fine" He whispered, looking at the teacher.

He looked familiar, but I don't remember who...

"Misty Prince" McGonagall called.

I took a deep breath like hermione, and slowly sat down. The hat was put onto my head and it started talking, " Ah, A prince. Haven't had one of those in a long time, your parents are great people. I see potential Hufflepuff in you, but not enough. Ravenclaw, but not by heart. Slytherin or Gryffindor, hmmm..."

"Don't put me in Slytherin please, they have weird people in there." I whined, making everyone laugh.

"Well, there is a lot of mischeif in you. Why not put you with the other pranksters? Gryffindor!"

I clapped happily and ran to the table, sitting next to Hermione, across from the twins. "Hey!"

"Hello little lady!" They said in unison. "I'm Fred and this is George."

"Nice to meet you!"

"We did hear something about mischeif..." Fred trailed off.

George smirked, "Do you prank?"

"Only all the time!" I exclaimed.

Their faces lit up, "Another prankster!"

They gave me a high five and welcomed me to their pranking group. Hey hey, why not?  
They seemed cool.

"Alex Prince"

Alex grunted and stood up beside the stool, "Not like your twin, not at all. A bit of a bad thing, but also good... Slytherin!"

I slumped down to my seat as I watched my brother sit next to Draco...

Looks like we're gonna be seperated, huh?

But little did I know, these are people I will spend pretty much all my life with.  
Gryffindors.


	5. Third Year

"Alex, be sure to keep your sister out of trouble!" Mum warned as the Hogwarts train started leaving.

It's another term at Hogwarts. Third year for me. "Mum, you know Misty would get into trouble anyways." Alex groaned.

Yes, if your wondering, I get into trouble a lot. Like in first year, I helped Ron, Hermione and Harry look for the Sorcerer's stone. In second year, I kind of got mad at Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood... so I pranked him.. hard. I just made him covered with boils and stuff.. nothing bad.  
Oh, and second year too, I got in the Qudditch Team! Chaser baby!  
Oliver Wood, the Qudditch Captain, said that I'm the best he has seen, after Charlie Weasley.

"Goodbye!" Mum screamed one last time before being completely gone with the fast moving train.

I then turned to Alex, who was looking around the train. Probably to look for Draco and his other Slytherin friends. "Bye Alex!" I said, then started running away.

But before I could move, Alex grabbed my shirt, holding me in my place. " .Fast."

I took a deep breath, calming myself down, then replied with, "Yes Alex, how can I help you?"

"Mum just said to make sure you don't get in trouble." He started. "So, my job is to keep you out of trouble as much as I can."

"Why would you do that?"

He smirked, "Mum will think I'm the perfect child, following her rules."

I scoffed, "Sure whatever bimbo, can I leave now?" I ask, wanting to go see my friends already.

He shook his head, "Now, now, that's not going to make my job easier. I have to keep a close eye on you. Why don't you hang arround with me for a bit, yes? Okay." He dragged me with him before I could proteest.

"Wait, Why should I care about your job? That's your problem, not mine!" I argued, stompingon his foot.

"You're also my sister. I just don't want you getting in trouble alright? It's ruining my reputation too. I'm known as the 'Prankster's Twin'."

I smirked and said, "You don't know that. tthey coulld be talking about Fred and George."

"Whatever. From now on, you will be hanging with me more. Not all the time, since I'm nice. But you geet my point. To keep an eye on you, mum's orders."

More time with Alex, so I can be in less trouble, no problem. But Alex, also means Draco. More time with Draco? No way. "I don't want to hang out with your Slytherin friends!"

He rolled his eyes and opened a compartment, "Too bad."

In the compartment, ther sat Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, and of course, Draco Malfoy. "I'm suprised Pansy Parkinson isn't here." She's usually clinging on Draco, which is a sickening sight.

I sat down between Blaise and Alex, across from the same old Goyle and Crabbe, and the git, Draco.  
I gotta admmit, he did get... more handsome... He looked better than he did the last two years.  
He let his hair grow out instead of putting gel, he definitely got taller, and not to mention his eyes, they were stil gorgeous. I mean, it's my favourite colour.. grey-ish blue.  
Don't judge, I just think he's good looking, but his personality is nowhere near good.

"What are you doing here, Prince?" Draco sneered.

Alex answered for me, "Mum's orders. She told me to keep an eye on her because she gets into too much trouble."

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing.

"What the feathers is so funny?" I asked, glaring at the two.

Blaise cleared his throat, "You haven't said Hi to me yet." Oh yeah, Blaise and I became close friends these past years. He's not like the other Slytherins.  
Blaise is nice, forgiving, smart, cute, funny and friendly. Though sometimes, he could get a bit harsh and sly, but only if you get on his nerves.

"Oh right, hello Blaise!" I exclaimed, squishing him into a tight hug. "I missed you!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Draco's mouth, and folded his arms to his chest. "So you have a thing with Zabini, huh?"

I chuckled and decided to mess with him. "Why yes, actually, I do!" I tourned to Blaise, secretly giving him a look that said 'Play along or you'll get it later!' so he did.  
He put his arms around me and gave Draco a smile.

"I think it's time to tell them Misty. Draco, Alex, Goyle, Crabbe. Misty and I have been dating since the beginning of summer." I could tell he was trying not to laugh though.

No, Blaise and I don't fancy each other. We're just close friends. I don't like anyone in Hogwarts. There are several attractive guys, but I don't know anyone enough to fancy them.

Draco had a somewhat sad and disappointed look, but said, "It's hard to believe. I mean, someone actually likes you."

I don't know why, but that dropped my self-esteem, making me more insecure. When other people say stuff like that, it usually doesn't affect me, but when Draco says it, I feel like it's hitting me inside.  
Why? I have no idea.

"Draco, you obviously don't see what other guys are seeing. More than half the guys in Hogwarts thinks Misty is beautiful, possibly more. So it's either you're lying, or you're just to blind to see the truth." Blaise said, defending me.

Even I was speechless for that. I know we're acting, but he said that like it was true.

"We were just kidding, Blaise and I are not dating. But thank you Blaise for making up that statemeent, I wish it was true." I said with a sigh.

Alex chuckled, "Blaise is right though, you are one of the decent girls in Hogwarts, I hate to admit."

"Gee, thanks bro, that's a real confidence booster!" I then turned to Draco. "I don't like you."

He rolled his eyes, "The feeling is mutual."

"Not" Blaise fake coughed, making Draco blush a bit... why?

I was about to say something, but then out of nowhere, it started getting cold as a freezer, the lights started flickering on and off, and the train shook a bit.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?!" Goyle screamed in fear.

I don't know whether to laugh or scream, but i buried my face on Alex's chest, because it was really scary. He wrapped his arm around me protectively as the others kept quiet.

I don't know what happened next, but everything went back to normal within a minute. I sighed in relief and went back to my normal position."That was strange."

"You okay?" Alex asked worried.

"Fine. Though I felt like I can never be happy again, a few seconds ago."

Draco looked at me, "You look pale."

"Says you." I replied with a giggle.

"And we're back to annoying each other." Draco sighed.

"Honestly you two! Why can't to get along? If I'm wrong, I would think you two fancy each other!" Alex groaned.

Draco and I stared at him in disbelief, "No!"

Blaise smirked, "I agree with Alex, you two act like an old married couple."

"I'm not old, neither am I going to be married to that git!" i said, looking at Draco with narrowed eyes. "I hate him, so it's clear. No feellings whatsoever."

For a second, I though I saw hurt flash across his face, but then was quickly replaced by fake anger. "Same here, Prince, same here."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, **

**I will update as soon as possible,**

**Leah. X**


	6. Feast

**Thank you for waiting. My laptop broke and I have had to wait until it has been repaired. so sorry for the long wait I will update as much as I can, while doing my GCSE's.**

**Leah. x**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at Hogsmeade train station.

I sighed in relief as I saw my friends getting out of the train. I stood up and said, "Peace out losers, I'm going to go with my mates, bye!" But before I could walk away, my hand was being held by Alex.

"Misty, are you forgetting something?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised.

Draco smirked, "You have to stay with your brother, remember?"

Oh right, so he can keep a close eye on me...

"But come on Alex! I haven't been with them since the beginning of the train ride! They missed me too you know." I smirked at the last part.

Draco snickered, "Miss you? I'm sorry what?"

I punched his shoulder hard and said, "At least I have real friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared.

Alex cleared his throat, "Can you two not fight now? We need a carriage to go on."

"What?! I don't want to be stuck in a carriage with Draco! Let alone, you!" I exclaimed, looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"Gee, love you too sis!" He said with sarcasm. "Now come." He dragged me to a carriage in front of us, and helped me get on.

I had to squish in between Draco and Blaise. "This is the worst year beginning ever!" I groaned.

"Don't lie, I know you're enjoying the times with me." Draco mocked.

I glared at him, and took his hand, "Draco? Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked with sarcasm.

His mouth turned up a bit and said, "No but keep telling me."

"Right, well I love you, so freaking much, I just want to feed you to the creatures of whatever's in the forbidden forest!" And then I took his hand, and bit it out of anger.

Don't make fun of me, he just got really annoying...

"Ow! Bloody hell Prince!" Draco sneered, snatching his hand back.

Blaise started laughing, "I know you like Draco but keep the PDA level down. Don't get feisty."

Heat rose up my face and started hitting his shoulder. "You Slytherins are so mean! I want my Gryffindor gang!"

"This is why I can't marry you. Slytherins are mean, because we're sly. Sly, sly-therin. Get it?"

I shook my head dumbfounded, "Not really no."

"And that is why you are not in Ravenclaw."

Alex cracked up, "She uses her brain for pranks."

"So that means I'm an evil genius." I replied with a smirk painted on my face.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you be in Slytherin then?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No, because unlike you, I have a heart."

Draco slumped down to his seat and glared at me but said nothing.

"So anyway, have you heard about Sirius Black?" I asked Blaise.

He nodded, "Saw him on the Daily Prophet the other day, real mess."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Alex roll his eyes, but I decided not to ask.

Mostly because we finally got to Hogwarts castle.

"Finally, freedom!" I ran out of the carriage before I could be stopped.

I made my way towards the Great Hall, and found my lovely friends sitting at the Gryffindor table with glum faces.

"Why the long faces?" I ask, jumping out of nowhere.

"Misty!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed, enveloping me into a warm hug. "Where were you the whole time?!" Hermione asked wide eyed.

I nodded my head towards Alex, who was entering the Great Hall with Draco. "He kept me the whole train and carriage ride. Apparently, he has to keep an eye on me, mum's orders, because I get into too much trouble." I pouted, folding my arms.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled me into a seat next to her. Across from me was the twins, who was giggling at each other. Ron was already eating, and Harry was looking at the new teacher.

"Who's our new teacher?" I asked.

"Remus Lupin" Harry answered, not taking his eyes off him.

I looked around the hall and found Draco staring at me. "Malfoy, stop staring me!" I hissed across the table.

He glared before looking away. "Someone has a crush" Ginny said in her singing voice. "A Slytherin liking a Gryffindor, that's new." She giggled.

"Draco doesn't like me!" I whispered.

"Actually, I'm going to have to disagree, He does, I think." Hermione butted in.

I sighed and roll my eyes, "We hate each other alright? Enemies, nothing more, nothing less."

I'm just ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach... whatever it is.

Draco doesn't fancy me, does he?

We hate each other...

**Hate.**


End file.
